


Wrapped Around Minho's Finger

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad boy Minho, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt Thomas, Innocence, Innocent Thomas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Newt, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadistic Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt pulled Thomas to a side to let the gang of jocks pass, pushing Thomas behind him. “Yo, Newton, what’s up?” Minho shouted in greeting.</p><p>“Nothing, Park, just getting to class,” Newt replied uninterested. Thomas poked his head out slightly from behind Newt.</p><p>Newt tensed as he saw Minho gazing behind him before looking back at him. But he relaxed when Minho walked away.</p><p>or</p><p>Newt tries to protect his innocent friend, Thomas from the school's bad boy and playboy, Minho. But can he really do it when Minho is so good at playing this kind of games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eily.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eily.).



> Hello, its me. I was wondering-- wait I'm not Adele. Oh hi! Welcome to another fic of mine, I casted a vote poll at my Twitter and this was voted number one. So here it is! 
> 
> Dedicated to Eily from Twitter hehe.
> 
> Title inspired by Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim the ownership of the characters in this story. Though the story is mine, make no mistake.

 “Bye, Ma! I’m going to school!” Thomas shouted before closing the front door of his house. He walked towards Newt’s car parking in front of his house.

“Mornin’ Newt!” Thomas greeted as he entered the car.

“Mornin’ Tommy,” pushing the gear into ‘Drive’, Newt drove the car towards their school.

Thomas and Newt had been friends for as long as Thomas could remember, however Thomas was still quite anti-social as compared to Newt. So Thomas never had a lot of friends in comparison to Newt’s gang and Newt was very protective over Thomas. Plus the fact that Thomas’s parents were very protective of him, trusting only Newt to be his close friend. And because of all these facts, Thomas was very innocent, hell even his access to the internet still had a parental control over it.

“Ah! Fuck!” Newt cursed as he suddenly remembered something.

“Hey! Newt, don’t curse!” Thomas scolded.

“Sorry, Tommy, I forgot to do the assignment Ms. Posey gave yesterday.” Newt ruffled his hair in annoyance.

“It’s okay, you can copy mine later,” Thomas grinned.

“Thanks, Tommy, I owe ya’ one.”

Not to mention Thomas never cursed a single word in his life _ever_.

* * *

Usually, Thomas’s a wallflower at school, not one single person spared another look at the ‘nerd’. Walking down the pathway to their class, suddenly both of them heard a loud whooping around the corner. It was the jocks.

Minho Park led in front of the buffed guys. Minho, captain of the basketball team, a real trouble maker. Minho and his gang laughed as they strode the corridor creating nuisances all over, including flipping other’s book, pushing the weak ones against their locker. Words travelled around that Minho had a bad reputation from his previous schools, destroying teacher’s car, fist fights, vandalism and what not. The reason Minho wasn’t expel because Minho performed very well in the basketball team.

Also, Minho was a playboy, a well-known one. Despite his badboyness, he was extremely attractive, strong cheekbones, buffed arms, structured frame and a handsome face. And he abused that advantage, girls and also a few boys slept with him willingly, no strings attached. Those who fell under his charm gladly let Minho go under their pants. Minho has slept with so many people, everyone lost count.

Newt pulled Thomas to a side to let the gang of jocks pass, pushing Thomas behind him. “Yo, Newton, what’s up?” Minho shouted in greeting.

“Nothing, Park, just getting to class,” Newt replied uninterested. Thomas poked his head out slightly from behind Newt.

Newt tensed as he saw Minho gazing behind him before looking back at him. But he relaxed when Minho walked away.

Letting out a breath of relief, Newt let Thomas come out behind him. “What’s wrong, Newt?” Thomas asked innocently.

“Nothing Tommy, let’s get to class.”

“Did you know that you can’t say the letter ‘P’ with your mouth open?”

“No, I don’t know that,” Newt chuckled fondly at his best friend as they headed towards their class, pushing Minho to the back of his mind.

* * *

Thomas left mid-way of his class to go the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, he saw the one and only Minho leaning against the wall smoking.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to smoke at school,” Thomas chided.

“Oh yeah, who’s to stop me?” Minho glanced at the busybody irritated, only to see the boy that was hiding behind Newton just now.

“It’s against the rules!” Thomas crossed his arms with a grimaced face.

“Why do you care about the rules, fuckface?” Minho raised an eyebrow challengingly as he did an onceover of the boy, who appeared to be actually quite cute, and totally _fuckable_.

“Hey! Don’t swear!” Thomas scolded.

That piqued Minho’s interest, “What’s your name, Cutie?” Minho pushed himself of the wall and walked towards Thomas, chugging the spent cigarette to a side.

“W-what did you call me?” Thomas stuttered with that nickname.

“I wonder why Newton has been keeping you from me…” Minho wondered out loud as he walked around Thomas in a circle while taking in his appearance.

Suddenly Thomas felt intimidated by Minho, all those rumors starting to prickle into his mind and he felt cornered by his school’s renowned bad boy.

“My name’s Minho, but I’m sure you know that already,” Minho came close to Thomas’s ear, “what’s yours?” he whispered.

“T-Thomas…” Thomas replied unsurely as his cheeks tinted red at the proximity.

“No need to be scared, Thomas,” Minho started to back Thomas against the wall, “I’m not gonna hurt you...”

Thomas’s back hit the wall and he gulped, looking for way to escape.

Caging Thomas in with both arms, “ _I just wanna know you more_ ,” he whispered against Thomas’s lips but not actually touching. Thomas started to feel light-headed and forehead coated with sweat, nose filled with the scent of musk and smoke.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. “I’ll see you around, _Thomas_ ,” with that Minho left. Thomas’s head tilted back to rest against the cool tile as he struggled to compose himself.

“Wow Tommy, ya’ okay?” Newt asked the moment he saw Thomas, “been to the toilet quite a long time, mate.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Thomas replied as he took his bag from Newt who already helped collected his stuff, “thanks!”

“You look bloody awful,” Newt pointed out with squinted eyes.

“I’m fine, Newt.”

“Sure…” Newt was obviously unconvinced, Thomas didn’t even point out him cursing, something was definitely fishy, but he trusted Thomas so he let it go. He swore he smelled smoke off Thomas too.

* * *

Minho sat down by the benches after the basketball training practice. Rubbing off the sweat of his body, his mind went back to that kid he met in the bathroom.

That boy, Thomas, he sensed innocence and purity emitting from him, and it _turned him on_. He wanted to know about that cute brunette more so he’d knew how to get him to writhe under him. Minho licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to have those long legs wrapping his waist as he fuck him into oblivion, that innocent mouth to make obscene voices that could get Minho high.

“Hey, Alby,” Minho nudged his friend’s side.

“’Sup?” Alby raised his eyebrow quizzically.

“That blonde kid you’ve been crushing on, Newton?”

Suddenly Alby pulled Minho aside at the sudden topic, “Wait, how did you know?” he hissed.

Minho waved dismissingly, “Doesn’t matter, I don’t care if you like him or not,”

Alby stared at Minho with squinted eyes, “Okay… so what about him?”

“He has a friend, named Thomas.”

“Yeah, that nerd right?”

“Tell me about him.”

“Why? You wanna fuck him or something?” Alby stared at Minho deadpanned.

Minho smirked, “Yeah.”

* * *

“Ah! We’re out of milk!” Thomas’s mom notified.

“Do you need me to run to the store?” Thomas perked up from his assignment.

“No, honey, its already quite late, we can get them tomorrow morning.”

“It’s just a grocery run, mom, I can do it,” Thomas smiled convincingly.

His mom sighed, “Fine, but be back as soon as you can, alright honey?”

“Sure!” Thomas grinned before dashing out to the grocery store.

Exiting the store with the milk, he turned to the direction of his home. He stopped when he saw a familiar silhouette leaning against the store’s wall, whoever it was was smoking. Minho, his mind supplied.

“Knew that was you when I saw you going into the store,” Minho spoke out as he slowly came out of the shadow into the streetlight, casually taking another drag from his cigarette.

Thomas gulped, goosebumps raising at the baritone voice of the bad boy.

“Why is a cute innocent boy like you doing all on his own in the middle of night?” Minho asked with a cocky tilt of his head, smoke swirling out of his mouth as if he was breathing poison.

Sweat starting to perspire on his forehead as Thomas unconsciously took a step back when Minho stepped forward, fingers tightening around the handle of the grocery bag. Thomas tried to analyze a route out by glancing around the empty street.

Using that lapse of attention, Minho crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, and pushed Thomas up against the wall. Thomas let out a yelp when his back collided against the wall.

“P-please don’t h-hurt me…” Thomas begged as he trembled against Minho’s hold.

“Aww… I already told you,” Minho tilted his head to a side, “I’m not gonna hurt you…” he caressed Thomas’s cheek with the back of his hand that was holding the cigarette, “your skin is so smooth and pale…” Minho wondered out loud.

Thomas’s breath hitched as he shrunk away from the offending hand, the head of the cigarette dangerously close to his face, “W-what do you w-want from me…?”

Minho grinned devilishly.

_I want to fuck you._

_I want to make you scream._

_I want your hole tightening around me._

_I want to make you so sore you can’t escape from me._

“I just wanna be your friend,” Minho offered innocently.

“H-huh…?”

Another grin, another drag from the cigarette. Grabbing Thomas’s cheek, he hovered his lips over Thomas’s. Gently, he blew the smoke into the brunette’s mouth.

Thomas’s eyes widened at what was happening as he suddenly gasp. Thomas’s eyes watered as his lungs suddenly filled with the poisonous gas. Minho held Thomas tight as he continued to blow the smoke in, his body caging Thomas in to prevent him from escaping, feeling the lithe body writhed against him.

The grocery bag dropped to the ground as Thomas instinctively held on to Minho’s biceps in attempt to keep himself steady as Minho released Thomas whose legs were turned to jelly. Thomas coughed and hacked to get the toxic gas out of his system, eyes watering as he did so.

Minho grinned triumphantly as he let Thomas held on to him, feeling him trembled against him gave Minho a small taste what would the real deal be like when he has Thomas trembling under him, begging, _crying_.

“Catch ya’ later, _Thomas_ …” with that Minho vanished into the shadow.

Thomas’s lungs burned as he desperately breathed in fresh oxygen, propping himself up with one palm against the wall. He didn’t know what Minho wanted with him. _Why is he doing this to me? Why me?_ He thought. He made up in his mind that all this would be a secret because he didn’t want to worry his parents and Newt. Composing himself and grabbing the milk from the ground, he headed home, twitching at every noise in the dark night.

* * *

“Hey, Tommy, you okay?” Newt asked immediately after Thomas entered his car.

“I’m fine…” Thomas replied without much conviction.

“You look like shit.”

“Language…” Thomas scolded light-heartedly.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Newt demanded.

“H-huh, what?” Thomas seemed to snap out of his trance, “I’m fine, Newt.”

Newt narrowed his eyes, “Anyway, there’s a party this weekend, do ya’ think your parents will allow you to go?” Newt started the car.

“A party? I’m invited?” Thomas’s eyes suddenly brighten, Minho being pushed to the back of his mind.

“Yeah, Alby invited me, and told me to bring you along,” Newt suddenly had a small blush on his cheeks.

“Awww, good for you, Newt!” Thomas grinned, “I’ll try to convince mom since I’m going with you.”

“Alright…” Newt coughed, “a-and you m-might need to find your own way home l-later…” Newt avoided Thomas’s eye contact.

“Why?” Thomas tilted his head questioningly.

“I-I might have a d-date with Alby l-later,” Newt stuttered, face blushing.

“Aww!!” Thomas cooed.

“Shut up Tommy.”

“Good for you!”

“Shut the hell up, Tommy!”

“Hey, don’t curse!”

* * *

Minho exited the school’s bathroom, he barely spared another glance the other guy who exited the bathroom soon after who seemed to have a limp, even though the guy gave him a timid smile.

 _Yeah, needed that relief._ He thought as he walked towards the men’s locker room. That guy didn’t gave him much satisfaction though. All he could think of when he was fucking that guy from the back was a certain cute brunette, and how would it had felt when it was the brunette he was fucking instead. He bet that it would feel way better when he could hear those sweet moans spilling out of the innocent mouth. He snorted when he recalled Alby telling him that Thomas never actually cursed before. A smirk suddenly tugged his lips, he would have to change that fact personally.

“Hey, Minho,” Alby called out as soon as Minho entered the room.

“Mhhm?” Minho hummed.

“How the hell did you know Newt is into me too?” Alby whispered curiously as soon as Minho got close enough.

Minho smirked, “No need to know that buddy,” he slapped Alby on the shoulder, “just enjoy your date later.”

“Sure will! Thanks for setting us up!”

“No problem,” Minho gave a small smile, “have fun!” another part of him knew the reason why did he set Alby and Newt up. The smile turned into a smirk as soon as Alby left. Oh how he loved this game of prey and predator.

Thomas walked himself home after school ended, not after wishing Newt to have fun at his date, and also reassuring Newt that he could take care of himself and return home.

Suddenly he was tugged into an alley.

“Hmmmhh!!” a hand covered his mouth as his front was pushed against the wall, bag dropping onto the floor.

“Shhhh…” a familiar voice shushed him from behind, “it’s me, your friend.”

Minho.

Thomas struggled when he saw the Asian who had a grin on his face that caused an uneasy feeling to dread in his stomach. “Hey, hey,” Minho smiled charmingly, “calm down.”

Thomas couldn’t calm down. How the hell was he going to calm down when the school’s bad boy was literally plastering himself against his back?

“You need a little help calming down, hmm?” Minho mouthed Thomas’s ear as he danced his fingers down Thomas’s stomach while the other hand kept Thomas’s mouth shut. “I’ll help you calm down…” Minho offered.

“Mhmm!” Thomas panicked when he felt Minho starting to touch him. _What is Minho doing?_ His mind screamed. “Lemme’ guhhh’!!” Thomas thrashed as much as he could but Minho was practically a tank holding him in place against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Minho undoing his pants. Thomas’s breathing pace increased rapidly when Minho’s hand slowly entered his pants. “Pweas!” Thomas begged through Minho’s hand.

“Please help you calm down?” Minho raised his eyebrow cockily, “Gladly.”

“Mhhmm!!” Minho grabbed Thomas’s dick in his hand.

“Let’s calm you down, shall we?” Minho grinned devilishly as he took a small bite of Thomas’s neck, tugging at Thomas’s dick.

Tears prickled Thomas’s eyes as Minho violated his private part, stroking him there. _Why is this so pleasurable?_ His mind thought as he felt pleasure bubbled in his guts. He didn’t understand why was his private part starting get hard.

“Never had a stroke before?” Minho teased, licking Thomas’s ear shell.

Thomas’s moan slipped through his mouth against Minho’s hand when Minho tightened his hand around him that was fully hard. He could feel himself sweating as pleasure coursed through his body with every stroke Minho made.

Minho was getting high from the moans emitted by the brunette against the wall. The boy trembled against him as Minho gripped and tugged. Thomas was really, _really_ innocent. Never had a hand job before? That was a first. That made Minho so much eager to destroy him. But for now, he was going to give Thomas a small taste what was it like to sleep with the sex god of the school.

“Feels good, ain’t it?” he whispered into Thomas’s ear, “I’m just showing you how to have fun, as a friend,” Minho knew it was bullshit, but Thomas seemed to be taking the bait as Thomas started to melt against him.

Minho smirked, just like a predator would towards a prey. He moved his forefinger to nudge against the head. Minho shuddered in ecstasy when Thomas thrashed vigorously and let out a huge moan. That sweet little moan from such an innocent mouth.

Minho sensed Thomas was close to release, he uncovered Thomas’s mouth slowly, testing if Thomas was going to fight back or not. Apparently not when Thomas fell head first towards wall, heavily panting to catch his breath.

Thomas was a wreck. His nerves electrified by the simple gesture of Minho tugging him there. How did he never discover this before? Minho said it’s called a stroke, but all Thomas knew about a stroke was the disease that caused people to spasm. Maybe really Minho was going to be Thomas’s friend? That’s why he was showing Thomas this pleasure thingy. But all could be answered later when a fire in the pit of his guts burned. And there’s this feeling, like something was about to happen, but he didn’t know what, and it was approaching fast.

With a twist of Minho’s hand, Thomas let out a small scream of Minho’s name when his private part squirted something white and slimy that he never seen before. His whole body immediately became limp as he let Minho held him up. He was exhausted.

Minho nearly lost control when Thomas screamed his name as he came. This little angel was really testing his boundaries, oh but it just proved that how the _finale_ was going to be. That was probably Thomas’s first orgasm ever, Minho felt triumphant at that thought as he scooped some of Thomas’s juice. Taking a lick at it while Thomas struggled to composed himself, Minho endorsed in how sweet Thomas tasted.

Thomas slowly recovered as he gingerly spun himself to meet Minho while tugging his pants up. Thomas still cowered slightly at how intimidating Minho was, “W-what was that?” Thomas asked timidly.

“That, my friend, was a hand job,” Minho smirked cockily, one hand propping himself up against the wall while tilted his body towards Thomas, “feels good?”

“Y-yeah…” Thomas backed up slightly at the proximity, “t-thanks, I guess?”

“No problem, man!” Minho smiled charmingly, “just helping out a friend.”

“Y-you could t-tell me first instead of uhm… doing that,” Thomas hung his head low when Minho came very close.

“Sorry for that, I’m a hands-on person,” Minho faked a convincing apologetic face.

“I-I see… you’re actually not such a bad person…” Thomas bit his lip.

Minho’s eyes flickered towards the Thomas’s lips briefly before gazing back up, “Why is that?”

“Rumors around the school, you know…” Thomas glanced side-ways shyly.

 _Oh so naïve my little prey,_ Minho thought. “Well at least now you know the real me,” Minho grinned.

“Y-yeah, you’re nice…”

“So, we friends?” Minho offered his hand.

“Yeah,” Thomas shook his hand, but he didn’t know he just signed a deal with the devil himself, “friends.”

Minho finally let a smirk hang on his face as he watched Thomas’s retreating backside, the little angel that was wrapped around his fingers.

Minho always wins the games he played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading! Do leave a comment, I love 'em.  
> Expect the next chapter in less than a week.
> 
> In the mean time, hit me up at Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ThoMeanHoex).
> 
> See ya'!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON PLEASE BE ADVISED  
> Alright so here's chapter 2 for y'all. Gotta say, I'm pretty disgusted at myself for writing this.

_Minho grabbed Thomas’s hair and forced him down his knees. Thomas cried out when his knees hit the ground. “Ahh! Minho!” Thomas cried out when Minho twisted his hair. Single-handedly Minho undid his pants and tugged out his cock._

_“Suck!” Minho commanded as he shoved his dick into Thomas’s mouth._

_“Mmmhhh!!” came the protesting voices from Thomas when his mouth suddenly exploded with Minho’s taste. Tears prickled his eyes as Minho pulled out and shoved it back in, he squeezed his eyes tight. Minho used Thomas’s hair as a leash as he plunged in and out of the tight warm cavern of Thomas’s mouth, sadistic grin plastered on his face._

_“Mhhmm!” Thomas started having breathing problems as Minho continued to hit the back of his throat, gag reflex tightened his throat around Minho’s dick and Minho moaned out loud. “You like this don’t you, hmm?” Minho commented teasingly._

_“Mhhh!” Thomas protested._

_“Act so fucking innocent, but you’re just a cockslut, aren’t you?” Minho tightened his hand around Thomas’s hair as he continued to thrust in and out of Thomas’s mouth._

_Thomas tried shook his head but the grip in his hair forbid him, tears started to fall from his eyes and his mouth started to feel sore from being abused like this. “Take it, bitch,” Minho commanded, pink lips stretched around Minho’s cock, glossy brown doe eyes staring at him begging for mercy. Minho was even more turned on._

_Minho’s end was approaching. He stared down at the brunette who was already a wreck. Hair tousled and gripped, lips became plump from the friction, tear-stained on his cheeks, and the innocent glint fading in his eyes. Grinning, Minho held Thomas’s jaw opened, and starting deep-throating him. Thomas’s eyes widened as he flailed his limbs in a futile manner. Choking and slurping voices echoed as Minho ruthlessly fucked Thomas’s throat to chase his orgasm._

_With a final thrust, he came into Thomas’s throat._

Minho was panting when he released the blonde hair. He swiped his thumb across the red plump lips coated in white stain. “Thanks a lot, babe,” Minho smirked at the girl.

“No problem, daddy,” the girl stood up and brushed her knees, feminine voice with a hint of coarseness, “I like to suck daddy’s lollipop,” she winked. With an elegant swirl, she turned around and left the room, at the same time Alby walked in.

“Jesus Christ, Minho,” Alby covered his eyes as Minho pulled up his pants.

“What?” Minho laughed.

“Nothing… Man you’re really insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Not until I get to fuck him.”

“Geez Minho, I didn’t know innocence turn you on so much,” Alby commented.

“Butt out from my business, will ya’? Anyway, is he going?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, Newt confirmed that he’s going alright,”

“Excellent,” Minho smirked. Everything was going as planned.

“Hey, Minho, just one thing though.”

“Spill it.”

“Please don’t use my room,” Alby pleaded.

“No problem, man,” Minho grinned, “So… you and Newton, huh?”

“Slim it.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Tommy, how do you solve this again?” Newt scratched his head.

“Oh… you have to differentiate the x-cube first, then apply the Pythagoras's theorem,” Thomas pointed out.

“Thanks again, Tommy, you’re a genius at this.”

“You’re welcome, nah, I’m not a genius,” Thomas blushed lightly.

“Ughhh,” Newt flopped down onto Thomas’s bed, “I’m exhausted!” he flailed his arms childishly.

Thomas perked up, “Do you need help to calm down?” he asked.

“How?” Newt side-glanced at Thomas from his lying position.

Thomas giddily moved himself next to Newt, fingers reaching towards the fly of Newt’s pants.

“Hey, hey!” Newt pushed off Thomas’s hands, “What do ya’ think you’re doing?!”

Thomas pouted slightly, then he explained, “I found this new way to calm down, it really works!” Thomas tried to convince Newt.

“What way?” Newt curiously asked, what would involve the undoing of his pants?

“It’s called a hand job,” Thomas grinned childishly.

Newt was shocked, how the heck Thomas, the all-too-innocent Thomas knew about hand jobs? “Where did you learn about hand jobs, Tommy?”

“A friend thought me,” Thomas smiled, “he even showed me how to do it personally!”

“ _Who?!_ ” Newt shrieked.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked worriedly, “hand jobs should be made known to everyone!” Thomas proposed.

“Wait a sec, Tommy, who told you about hand jobs?” Newt asked, “and he showed you, like touching you personally?”

“Yeah! Minho did!” Thomas grinned, “like right after he did it, I feel so relaxed!”

Newt was stunned, “ _What?!_ ” he shrieked. _Oh no_ , Newt thought, _this isn’t good_. How did Minho even approached Thomas? Newt’s mind struggled to think back when did he lapsed his attention off Thomas. Then he recalled the two occasions when Thomas acted really weird. _And the smell of smoke!_ Newt should’ve figured out earlier!

“Listen, Tommy,” Newt’s voice was deep serious, Thomas tilted his head cutely and quizzically, “stay away from Minho, he is not a good person.”

“Why?” Thomas frowned, “Minho is actually a good person, don’t believe those rumors Newt, they’re just rumors,” Thomas retorted.

“Believe me, Tommy, don’t go near him,” Newt added, “please?”

Thomas continued to frown, “Alright…”

“Good,” Newt nodded his head, “now let’s continue our homework.”

Thomas bit his lip, head bowed down as he continued to solve the equations. Body still tingly with the ghostly touches by Minho.

Newt subtly glanced at his best friend, his supposedly innocent and pure best friend. How dare Minho laid his dirty hands on Thomas. Newt’s stomach lurched displeasingly at the thought of Minho touching Thomas _there_ , and Thomas naively let him do it. He was going to have a talk with Minho.

* * *

“Park!” Newt barged into the guy’s locker room.

Minho, who was fiddling on his phone sitting on a bench, perked up at the mention of his name, “’Sup, Newton?”

“A word, _please_ ,” Newt seethed through gritted teeth, head nodding towards to a more secluded location.

Minho stood and walked towards where Newt was waiting, scratching his bare chest, “Whaddaya want?”

“I’ll be straight to the point,” Newt started, “Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Thomas.” each word Newt bit out, his tone got more bitter and deadlier.

“Oh…?” Minho raised his eyebrows, “What’chu gonna do about it?” Minho challenged. Before Newt could reply, Minho continued, “In fact, I wanna ask you, _Newton_ , how long did you think you could hide him from me, before I tear him apart. Bit. By. Bit.” Minho grinned devilishly.

“You’re bloody disgusting, you know that?” Newt jabbed his finger into Minho’s chest.

“That’s not what Thomas said when I jerked him off and he moaned like little whore,” Minho smirked, “like he was begging for me to fuck him right then and there.”

Minho caught the incoming fist with ease and pushed Newt against the wall, “I’m gonna fuck that ass, and you ain’t gonna stop me,” he taunted with a dangerous tone.

Newt narrowed his eyes and pushed Minho off him. He flipped the finger and walked away from Minho.

Minho stood smugly with his arms crossed over his bare chest as he witnessed Newt’s departure.

* * *

This time, Newt insisted to send Thomas home before going on the date with Alby. “Have fun!” Thomas waved goodbye as Newt departed from his house.

When Thomas turned around to walk towards his front door, another car came and stopped next to Thomas. “Hey, Thomas!” it was Minho calling out from the window of the car.

“Oh, hey, Minho!” Thomas walked towards the car.

“Wanna hang out?” Minho asked, grinning.

“Uhh…” Thomas recalled Newt’s words, but from what Thomas interpreted, Minho was actually a nice guy. Thomas was going to prove Newt wrong, he would show that Minho actually was a good guy, “sure, I gotta tell my parents first, be right back,” with that he went into his house.

“Hey, Ma! I’m gonna hang out with a friend,” Thomas told his mom.

“Newt?” his mom asked.

Thomas stilled for a moment, should he lie? If he told her the truth, she may not allow him to hang out with Minho, then he couldn’t prove Newt wrong, “Y-yeah!” Thomas gave her a sheepish grin.

“Alright, have fun honey!” she gave a small peck on Thomas’s cheek.

Minho sat patiently as he waited for Thomas to return. Did Newton think dropping Thomas back home was going to stop Minho from getting near Thomas? How naïve. What Minho wants, Minho always gets. And now Minho wanted that little brown-haired angel, then he _will_ get him. He couldn’t wait see those innocence in those brown eyes to fade as Minho forcefully takes what he wanted. Just thinking about it made Minho riled up a little.

The opening of the door broke Minho out of his musings. “So, where are we heading?” Thomas asked with a grin on his face.

“You’ll see.” Minho put on a charming smile. Game face. On.

Minho brought Thomas to an arcade.

“Wow!” Thomas stepped into the shop filled with neon lights decorating around the wall, loud game noises echoed the whole shop as teenagers jammed on Street Fighters, Dance Dance Revolution, Street Race and what not.

“Never been to an arcade before?” Minho asked loudly amidst the loud noises.

“Nope!” Thomas grinned excitedly.

“Go have fun!” Minho gave Thomas an encouraging push.

With that, Thomas dashed away to play the games available on so many consoles.

 _Gullible little brat_. Minho thought, how easy it was to just breach Thomas’s defenses, he probably have none. This made Minho so much easier to proceed with his plan.

“Hey, here,” Minho handed a Popsicle to Thomas who just ended his game, “come sit with me,” he nodded to a bench nearby.

“Sure!” Thomas wiped the sweat off his forehead, exhausted from gaming for half hour straight, taking the Popsicle from Minho he started sucking it.

Minho stared distractedly at Thomas who was sucking the Popsicle, suddenly forgetting about what was he going to say. Lust started to fill his guts as he subconsciously imagined Thomas sucking him instead of the Popsicle. Those pink lips and sweat from gaming looked so pornographic on the brunette. Oh how he wanted to just ravish him. Fucking his throat the way he fucked the blonde’s, would Thomas make those sinful sounds he imagined, or even more?

Thomas looked back at Minho while he continued sucking the flavored ice stick happily, he tilted his head quizzically at the stunned Asian. “Hey, you okay?” Thomas asked innocently after popping the ice stick from his mouth. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Thomas heard Minho’s answer, “just don’t know how to accept the fact that I have a friend like you.”

“Awww, Minho, don’t you have any other friend?” Thomas frowned.

“Yeah… but they don’t get me like you do…” Minho replied. _Lies._

“Hey, at least you have me,” Thomas smiled.

“I’m grateful to have you,” _underneath me writhing and begging like a cheap whore_ Minho smiled back.

Minho faked a sigh, “I wish people would stop believing the rumors,” _more lies_.

“I’m gonna help you,” Thomas offered with a grin.

“How?” Minho asked, “even your best friend Newton don’t trust me,” Minho made a long face.

“I’m gonna show him that you’re a good person, heh heh,” Thomas gave a thumbs up.

Another sigh, “Alright… by the way, you’re going to the party right?” Minho asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I’m going.”

“Can you meet me at the back of the house around nine? I just wanna spend some time alone with you only,” Minho faked a smile sadly, “with my one true friend.”

“Of course! I’m glad I can be your friend too, Minho,” Thomas smiled.

 _Easy_. Minho thought, his inner devil chuckling at how the game was progressing.

* * *

It was the night of the party.

Thomas and Newt stood outside of Alby’s house. Loud music boomed throughout the street.

“Wow… I’ve never been to a party before…” Thomas was in awe.

Newt chuckled, “Well, Tommy, everybody gonna start somewhere.”

They both walked towards the front door. Newt knocked loudly hoping someone would hear it when the music was so loud. Fortunately, someone did.

“Oh, hey babe,” Alby greeted Newt, “Thomas right?” Alby eyed Thomas, scanning him.

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Thomas grinned, holding his hand up for Alby to shake, “Newt’s boyfriend.”

Newt and Alby both blushed as Alby shook Thomas’s hand. Alby coughed, “Okay… so come in!” he opened the door wider.

Entering the house, the music significantly got louder. “Stay close to me!” Newt shouted over the loud music.

Thomas bobbed his head obediently, unsure what to do at a party. They arrived at the kitchen, coincidently there were three empty barstools there. “Booze?” Alby asked.

“Just me, soda for Tommy,” Newt replied for Thomas.

Thomas looked like a lost child looking around the house with people doing so many weird things. Some people were rubbing against each other, some were touching each other a lot, and some even had their lips against another person’s.

“What are they doing, Newt?” Thomas asked innocently.

“Oh…” Newt coughed awkwardly, “it’s their way to have fun, no worries, we don’t have to those stuff if they are too weird for you.”

“Okay,” Thomas nodded as he took the soda from Alby, “thanks Alby.”

Alby analyzed Thomas, he was really innocent, more than he predicted. He started to feel a bit guilty being an alliance in Minho’s game, but he didn’t want to piss off Minho, plus he wanted to have fun with his blonde boyfriend. Pushing the thought the back of his mind, he directed his attention to his boyfriend. “Newt, wanna dance?” Alby asked.

“Uhh…” Newt looked between Thomas and Alby, he didn’t want to leave Thomas alone, but on the other hand, he wanted to have his own fun.

“Please, Newt?” Alby pouted.

“Go have fun Newt! I’ll be fine!” Thomas gave a reassuring grin, aware of the time of he and Minho’s meeting.

“Okay…” Newt took a large gulp of his drink, and proceeded to be drag away by Alby.

Newt kept glancing back at Thomas while he danced with Alby, worried that Thomas would feel uncomfortable, or worse, being approached by Minho. By the way, he didn’t see that bastard anywhere, probably missed this party. That thought reassured Newt a little. Alby noticed that Newt’s attention wasn’t fully on him.

_“Distract Newton at any cost,” Minho commanded, “I don’t wanna have him being nosy.”_

“He’s fine, Newt,” Alby reassured as he tilted Newt’s head to focus on him, “he can take care of himself,” slowly he leaned in to a kiss.

The clock struck nine, and Thomas noticed Newt and Alby having fun with that lip touching thingy. Thomas was curious how did it felt. _Maybe I can ask Minho._ Thomas thought as he made his way to the back of the house.

Opening the back door, he noticed the familiar black styled hair and a hunky backside already sitting on the stairs of the backyard. “Hey Minho!” Thomas called out cheerfully.

“Oh, hey, Tommyboy,” Minho patted the seat next to him.

“What did you call me?” Thomas scrunched his brows.

“Tommyboy, is that okay?” Minho put on a sheepish grin.

“Sure! It’s cute,” Thomas grinned.

“Here, I got you a drink,” Minho handed a cup of drink to Thomas, “No worries, it’s just soda,” Minho reassured Thomas when Thomas grimaced at the cup.

“Oh okay, thanks!” Thomas gulped down half of the cup, burping cutely at the gas of the beverage.

Minho witnessed Thomas drink the spiked drink. He hid his smirk with a grin.

“Hey, Minho?” Thomas asked, out of a sudden, his head felt dizzy, but he shook it off.

“Mhhmm…?” Minho hummed, waiting for the drug effect to kick in.

“What are thozz peopuhhh doin’ wit tha lips touchi’?” Thomas’s speech started to slur, but he didn’t notice.

Minho had to take a second to comprehend what was Thomas talking about, “Oh! It’s called kissing, it’s fun, you wanna try it?” This was an opportunity Minho surely wouldn’t pass.

“Sureeee,” Thomas couldn’t think straight, but Newt said it was fun, why not try?

Minho had a small smirk on his face as he held Thomas’s cheek. _Finally!_ He thought as he leaned in.

Thomas’s stomach lurched when his lips touched Minho’s, it felt weird and good in his twisted mind, it was like his favorite candy he would like to eat over and over. He panted slightly when he felt Minho’s tongue forcing open his mouth. The throbbing in his head gradually increased as he felt Minho started to lick the inner side of his mouth. He didn’t know what to do so he just let Minho do it.

Minho’s lust burned in his guts when he finally forced out a whine from Thomas. He pressed in harder, using Thomas’s hips to lift him and placed him on his lap. “Hah… Min’o…” Thomas voiced out breathlessly.

“What’s wrong?” Minho cupped Thomas’s face.

“Mah head… dizzy… feel hot,” Thomas whined, holding his head as if to cast out the dizziness.

“Aww…” Minho cooed, “maybe I can take you to my place?”

“But Newt…”

“I’ll text Alby to tell Newt,” Minho offered with a convincing smile.

Thomas tried to think for a moment but another throbbing in his head made him relent, he nodded.

* * *

With Thomas’s arm thrown around his shoulder, Minho walked them into his apartment. “Ugh… Min’o,” Thomas slurred, Minho briefly glanced at the brunette, “C’mon let’s get you to bed.”

Thomas lied flat on Minho’s bed. Minho took in the view of the prey that finally fell into his cage. Face flushed, whining little prey. Minho smirked. But the game haven’t end just yet.

“You need help calming down?” he asked.

“Hah… yes plezz,” Thomas’s mind couldn’t function at all, something was really wrong, but he didn’t know what. Thank god Minho was there to help him and all.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of your clothing,” Minho started unbuttoning Thomas’s plaid shirt.

“M’kay…”

Minho greedily took in the pale skin that shone in the moonlight, he used one finger to glide it over the smooth skin, wondering how would his marks look like on this white canvas after he was done with him.

“Hehe… tickles…” Thomas squirmed.

Minho flicked his eyes towards the brunette for a moment, before continuing undressing him. Thomas obediently raised his legs to let Minho pull it off him, as if Thomas completely trust Minho. Minho smirked as he feasted his eyes upon the pale long legs. He licked his lips as the final garment left on Thomas was the underwear, grabbing it by the waistband, he pulled it off.

Thomas was still giggly as he lied naked on Minho’s bed. The drug completely disrupting his rational side. He didn’t even protested when he let Minho flipped him onto hands and knees. He did, however, when he felt Minho blowing against a part where it shouldn’t been blown. “Wha’ ya doinnn…”

Minho stopped for a while, “Helping you relax,” then he stared back at the crease, the pink hole that seemed to be tensed after Thomas noticed he was blowing at it. Using both of his hands, he pulled Thomas’s cheek apart, allowing him to lick a fat stripe along the crease. “Dirtyyyy!!” Minho heard Thomas protested. Ignoring him, he started to push his tongue against the resisting muscle.

Thomas tried to squirm away from Minho’s hold when he felt Minho _licking_ somewhere that was dirty and shouldn’t be licked at. He broke out a gasp when the tongue slid in him that supposed to be an exit-only place. Goosebumps started to raise as surprisingly it felt good, _too good_. He choked a moan as the tongue slid in deeper into him, he instinctively clenched around Minho’s tongue. “Min’oooo, dirtehh… out…” he tried to tell Minho to get his tongue out of him.

 _So sweet. So tasty._ Minho ate Thomas out despite his protest. He pulled his tongue out, and placed his mouth flat against the hole and he sucked. He grinned slightly when Thomas whimpered. Conjuring up a glob of saliva in his mouth, he spat on Thomas’s entrance.

Thomas was panting, this shouldn’t feel so pleasurable, it was defying biology. His hands that were holding himself up trembled at the pleasure coursing through his veins. He collapsed when he felt Minho’s saliva slipping into him, making his bottom part so wet.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Minho asked.

“Y-yeah…” Thomas weakly mumbled.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes...”

“Then I want you to curse.”

“Whaaa??”

“Curse. Fuck. Shit. Bitch.” Minho gave a few examples, he smirked because he knew Thomas couldn’t see his expression, wanting to hear vulgar words coming from the innocent little mouth.

“Why…?” Thomas whined, he didn’t want to curse, why was Minho making him curse. Cursing is bad.

“Hurry, or I’m not helping you calm down,” Minho teased.

Thomas’s rational mind started to distort his decision, he was feeling good, and he wanted more, cursing won’t hurt anybody… right?

“F-f-f-f…”

“C’mon… I can make you feel good,” Minho caressed Thomas’s ass globe, blowing teasingly at the twitching hole.

“F-fuck!” Thomas slammed his dizzy head face first into the sheets, shame coursing through him as he never thought the day he would curse.

Minho moaned lowly in appreciation, he never thought hearing such an innocent mouth cursing could be such a turn on. “Again,” he commanded.

“Whaaat?” Thomas’s head throbbed, he needed Minho to help him calm down, “plezz…”

“Curse again, and I’ll continue.”

“Ughh… f-fuck!!” Thomas whined, face beet red from the humiliation from cursing.

“Atta boy…” Minho praised and immediately his tongue was back inside Thomas.

“Uwahhhh!” Thomas screamed into the sheet, his thighs trembled, he stopped caring that his butt was being intruded, all he knew was he was feeling pleasured and it could reduce the pounding in his head, he fully submitted to Minho’s care.

Minho felt triumphant when he felt Thomas completely lax against his hold. That was the cue to insert his first finger into him. “Ah… Min’o…” Minho grinned devilishly at how naïve Thomas was, letting him violate his body without knowing that it was morally wrong. He was rewarded with a whimper when his second finger entered.

Thomas stopped caring anymore, his head forbad him to think rationally, all he knew was his body was getting pleasured and it was an instinct to chase that pleasure. He mewled when the two fingers inside started to spread apart, his muscles instinctively clenched back onto it.

“You’re so tight,” Minho grinned, “I _love_ it.”

What was Minho talking about, loving him being tight? Thomas could care less though, all he knew that the stretching burned is such a good way had him moaning in pleasure as he tightened his grips on the sheets. It might actually be working because Thomas could feel the dizziness in his head fading.

Two fingers should be sufficient enough because Minho wanted it to be tighter. Pulling his fingers out with a ‘pop’, he grinned at the glistening moist pink hole winking at him as if it was teasing Minho to fuck that little hole.

Minho got rid of his pants and underwear, his cock already erected from all the sweet little moans the brunette produced. Without warning, he slammed himself into the brunette.

“AHHHHH!” Thomas screamed, “MIN’O, HURT!” Thomas whined in pain.

Minho shuddered in ecstasy, how tight, how warm, how wet Thomas was around him, holding Thomas’s hips, he plunged out and in again. Time to drop the good guy act, it seemed.

“MINHO, STOP!” Thomas’s speech was coming back to him, he scrambled to escape Minho when Minho didn’t stop what he was doing. Thomas felt a long thing keep pushing in and out of his butt, and it burned. “Minho!!”

Minho threw his head back as he closed his eyes while he continued to fuck the brown-haired boy. _Cry for me!_ His mind screamed. _Ugh! So tight!_ Minho loved this so much, his hipbone slammed Thomas’s ass cheeks every thrust, creating a slapping voice that echoed his bedroom.

“Minho!” Thomas cried, “What are you doing?!” Thomas couldn’t move in the vice grip of Minho, unable to do anything as he lied there and letting Minho do what he was doing, “S-stop! A-ah!!” Thomas’s limbs flailed to find leverage to hold on.

Minho chuckled darkly as he pushed Thomas’s flat against his bed and continued to ram into him. “P-please stop!” Thomas begged, his butthole burned with every thrust, “w-why are y-you doing this to me?!” Minho flipped Thomas around. Thomas used the opportunity to fight back by flailing his legs towards Minho. But it was futile.

Minho grabbed both Thomas’s legs and pushed it up his shoulders, pinning it there with his weight. He grinned devilishly as he also pinned Thomas’s arms above his head. “Why you ask?” Thomas was scared and trembling, he never saw this side of Minho, he sounded so dark and evil. “Because you act so fucking innocent, just standing there looking like you’re begging me to fuck it out of you,” Thomas shivered in fright, “but you’re just a dirty slut, a doll for me to fuck,” Minho smirked darkly at the sniveling Thomas.

“B-but y-you said you w-wouldn’t h-hurt me,” Thomas whimpered in a small voice, hurt and helpless shining through those brown doe eyes.

“Oh you should’ve trusted Newton, didn’t you?” Minho smirked.

“P-please no…” Thomas begged and shook his head when he felt Minho prodding at that place again, “please, please, please, p—AHHH!!” Thomas screamed when Minho rammed inside him once more.

“No!” Thomas cried with tears starting to fall down his cheeks. _Somebody help me!_ His mind screamed as Minho brutally thrusted in and out of him as the bed squeaked from how hard Minho was. “Ahh!!”

“Cry! Moan! Scream!” Minho’s sadistic side fueled with each voice from the poor little brunette.

“Ahh! Please! Stop! Minho!” Thomas cried out loud.

Minho fed on the helplessness and the fading innocence, he lusted for more, his inner beast needed more of it!

Thomas choked a whimper when he felt something slimy shot into him, a small relief when Minho stopped. _Is Minho done with me?_ Thomas wondered, but he was already ruined, he couldn’t believe how animalistic Minho was, he missed his family, he regretted for not trusting Newt, he wished he trusted Newt in the beginning as he lied helplessly under a monster, body folded in half with his butt suspended in the air allowing Minho to access that part of him.

“No…” Thomas whispered when Minho started to move again, “No! No! No! Let me go! Please!” Thomas thrashed uselessly against Minho’s tight hold, the slimy liquid moving inside him disgustingly. “Please! Let me—mhhh!” Minho slammed his lips against Thomas’s, slithering in his tongue inside as he started second round. But it was cut short as Thomas shook his head to break it, Thomas turned his head aside to prevent Minho from doing it again. However Minho took the chance to mark Thomas’s neck, resulting another scream from Thomas. Tears fell endlessly from the brown eyes as the innocence in them faded away. Minho grinned sadistically as he pistoned in and out of Thomas, using Thomas’s body over and over again, even after Thomas’s hole was already very loose, and neck already full of marks, he kept on going and going and going.

Thomas lied lifelessly under Minho, head turned aside staring blankly at an empty spot with hollow, lifeless eyes. He wasn’t fighting back anymore. He also stopped crying because there were no more tears left to cry. He couldn’t feel the soreness of his legs, in fact, he couldn’t feel anything anymore as Minho kept on thrusting in and out of him.

That night, an angel has fallen and Thomas was forever tainted as a deep rash burned like a permanent scar in his soul as he was ravaged by a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I did warn ya'!  
> Leave a comment...?  
> Also, I'm gonna have my exams soon, my next fic will be posted on 20/6 with high possibility because I'm joining Thominho Week 2016.


End file.
